


Untold Secrets-Book One

by XxSapphire_DreamsxX (Spookie_Kitten)



Series: Untold Secrets [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Abstergo, Adventure, Assassin's Creed 3, Book One, F/M, Series, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookie_Kitten/pseuds/XxSapphire_DreamsxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets. Even Delilah.  Unforunately, all of those secrets have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Secrets-Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Terrorbyte TC for Beta-Reading!  
> Warning: Language.  
> Book One in the series.

**Chapter 1: Would you like some seclusion with that power core?**

All through the night, the city of New York was bustling. Every light in the towering skyscrapers was on, and people gathered around Town Square like a pack of wolves oblivious to the world in front of them. It was packed, but the cold autumn breeze was allowing freedom from the body heat that rose its way up from the torsos of the crowd.

Even the small trees in the square were rustling with loneliness and lack of attention; the small multicoloured leaves floating into the mass of people. The sky was a pleasant navy blue with its bright tinkling stars and the artificial orange and yellow lights consuming the night.

I was squatting on top of a hospital building with my eyes closed, wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie over a t-shirt, and grey sneakers with my blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

I was waiting for a reply from my crew to get the 'all-clear' to jump, so we could make a quick escape with the power core. If the power cores were as useful as they said, then the world might not end from the sun bursting.

"All clear, hun!" I heard from my bluetooth communicator.

Opening my eyes, I sprang into action and stood up to get into position. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes again and leapt off the building.

"Tell her where she's landing, Rebecca. We don't want her to go 'splat' on the concrete." I heard Shaun scoff.

Shaun was a red headed British man who wore glasses and always tried to keep up appearances for some reason. I mean seriously, we barely went out into the real world, and the only people that he and the rest of us saw were…well…each other! He wore the same thing everyday: A sweater vest over a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark trousers with a belt, and loafers. Rebecca, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Shaun. She couldn't care less what people thought, as long as we got whatever we needed to be done, done. Her short black hair and her tight jumpsuit, combat boots, and t-shirt suggested that she was an engineer, but the grey and white headphones on her head the entire time suggested the complete opposite.

"Shut up Shaun." Rebecca replied. About halfway through the fall, I was wondering myself where I was going to land. "Delilah, you're going to land in a-"

I felt the softened impact of the fall and opened my eyes to… a dumpster.

"Really, guys?" I sat up in the assorted ocean of debris and rot to pull myself over the barrier, and out of the disgusting filth. "You couldn't have me land on a pile of mattresses, or even a scented flower bed piled four feet high? Of all places, you chose a dumpster?" I landed my feet on the concrete and brushed off any remaining trash off my hoodie and jeans. Taking in the surroundings, nausea started crawling its way up my stomach.

This alleyway was _not_ where I wanted to land. There were cigarette butts everywhere, and along with the papers and scattered leaves, it reeked of high heaven. To top it off, the smell of week-old grease was repulsing and unavoidable, not to mention the smell of dead animals lurking around every. Square. Inch.

"Aww, did the little American want to land in a handsome man's arms?" I heard laughter over the bluetooth, followed by a smack and an "Ow! What was that for?" from Shaun.

"Aww, did the little British cry baby want his mommy?" I countered, smirking. I didn't hear a comment, so Rebecca must have 'accidentally' turned off his bluetooth somehow. I decided to not question it.

I walked over to the end of the alleyway, stopping just short of the intersection. No one seemed to have noticed that a person just jumped off a hospital rooftop, as people were still walking blindly around the square. Smiling slightly, I slipped out from the shadows and headed north to meet the infamous white truck that was waiting for my arrival.

Walking through the crowds felt like an ocean. The flow of everyone heading home and the people turning on other one-way streets was surprisingly smooth for a Thursday night. Still, I would never get used to it, seeing how I was running from Abstergo and saving the world at the same time. Then again, being an assassin wasn't so bad either, except for the fact that I wasn't as trusted as the rest of them. I didn't tell them that I used to be one of them, but for some reason Desmond went snooping through my belongings one afternoon and saw a badge and some equipment.

_"What's this?" Desmond asked._

_I turned from my spot at Rebecca's computer, enjoying the quick spin the chair provided._

_"Nothing…" I replied slowly, noticing the swinging badge in one hand and the red bluetooth in the other._

_I knew exactly what he was holding: my Abstergo badge and bluetooth. The jail I used to work at, slapping me in the face again. It was a nightmare to work there; I have no idea how I had believed all their lies of 'helping the world by ridding it of the enemy'. I realized then that the assassins weren't the enemy._ _**They were.** _

_"Really? Why does it say 'Delilah Harrison' and Abstergo Industries above it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"What's going on? What about Abstergo?" Shaun interrupted, approaching us. Pausing, he looked at the items Desmond was holding. "What is this? Delilah? Would to care to explain?" He glanced pointedly at the badge._

_"Okay, you got me. I worked with Abstergo. But that was a long time ago." I answered defensively._

_"Excuses." Was all Shaun said before he turned on his heel to wander back to his chair._

_"Why do you have this with you?" Desmond continued to interrogate me._

_"Memory's sake." I said quickly, getting up to snatch my stuff from him, but it was to no avail._

_He rose his hands above his head, and smirked as I attempted to reach them. I leaned upwards to gain a few extra inches, yet it still wasn't enough. Backing up, Desmond looked down at me, observing my pouty face._

_"Does the device still work?"_

_"Uh…" Honestly, I had no clue if it still worked. But I couldn't risk turning it on for fear of a tracking chip inside of my bluetooth. "Don't turn it on, it might have a tracker in it."_

_I never touched the bluetooth ever since I ran from Abstergo after Clay Kaczmarek went psycho and wrote with his blood on the walls of his room. I never did remember his subject number, but I always called the 'subjects' by their actual names. It made them feel human in a soulless industry._

"Great job walking past us, doofus."

I snapped into reality again, hearing Shaun over the bluetooth. I guessed that Rebecca hadn't turned it off after all. Slightly turning my head to the left, the white truck was a few feet behind me with its headlights on. Sighing, I stopped, turned around, and pushed through the people to get back to the truck; not without some curses and yelling, along with some rude gestures.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

"Move the hell out of my way, kid."

One person I bumped into grabbed my right shoulder and spun me around. Eyes wide, I looked up slightly and saw a man with greying hair and a trench coat staring coldly at my eyes, brows furrowing together with deepened wrinkles to accent his anger.

"What the hell is your problem, girl?"

"Sorry sir." I replied indifferently.

"You'd better be sorry! Now I have to wash my coat because you smeared your dirt laden sweatshirt against my clean coat!" He yelled. Some people glanced over in our direction, but otherwise ignored us.

"Well?" He yelled again, glaring down his nose at me.

I winced at the question before answering. "I'm sorry. Can I go now?" Waiting until he let me go, I turned around slowly, and walked away, shaking slightly.

"You better watch where you're going next time!"

'Weirdo,' I thought. Without a second thought, I continued my short trek to the truck. Opening the back, climbing in, and waiting for us to get back to the hideout, it was always the same routine. After all, who else was going to find the power cores? Of course, Desmond couldn't get off his lazy ass to do it. Then again, he was busy with Connor so he could find out where that key was. It wasn't really a key. It was more of a necklace that was blue, green, and circular shaped.

"Did you get the power core?" Rebecca asked from the passenger seat, turning to look back at me.

"Sure. It's in the bag." I took off the bluetooth and started to fumble with it.

"Nice." She drew out the word.

"Except that some guy stopped me and started yelling at me for supposedly 'ruining' his trench coat." I explained the situation, and Shaun broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Becca asked.

"Nothing." Shaun smiled slightly, looking back in the rear-view mirror.

"By the way, Delilah, do something about that awful smell when we get back." Rebecca pinched her nose.

"Yes, mother." I replied, rolling my eyes.

I looked ahead of us as Shaun was speeding along a dark country road. The windows of the truck had lowered, allowing the rough breeze of the air to circulate inside. It reminded me of the freedom I had when I was a little girl.

But the present was also exciting in its own way too. The frequent adrenaline rushes and the exercise were worth it. Luckily for me, this gave me more of a chance to beat the crap out of Shaun after all he had done! I smiled at the thought as we pulled up to the edge of a dark cave in the middle of a forest.

"Thank GOD you guys came back!" William said worriedly.

William was Desmond's father who came along with us after Lucy died. He and Shaun looked alike with style; I would have questioned whether they knew each other at one point. The only difference was that William wore dark blue jeans and a tan jacket, instead of dark grey trousers.

"What's wrong, Mr. Miles?" Rebecca asked.

"It's Desmond. Something's wrong with him. He isn't himself."

"When is he ever himself?" Shaun mocked.

"Shut up, Shaun!" Rebecca and I shouted at the same time. We exchanged glances for a moment before looking back at William.

Leading the way, William took us to where Desmond was. I was almost positive that he was leading us to the Animus.

Though instead of stopping at the bottom of the hill where the set was, he kept walking towards a huge parallel structure that harvested a light blue glow in between the high pillars.

When we started walking up the stairs, William pointed him out for us. As we walked, I turned slightly to see William staying behind. I gave him a look and continued until I reached the rest of the group.

Desmond was lying on the ground, wearing the usual skinny jeans, jacket over a t-shirt with an eagle on it, and his black trainers. Upon further analysis, I stood slightly tenser at the sight of the hidden blade on his wrist.

'He never wears his blade unless he's going out,' I thought. 'I should be careful.'

"Desmond?" I asked. 'All the more dangerous if he's not conscious.'

_I knew this only because of Desmond's frequent sleepwalking. Sometimes he wore his hidden blade, and made random attacks in the air as he dreamt. One night, I was standing in front of him, having noticed the ruckus he was making._

_Frankly, I was surprised that one else had heard his mumbling and the clinking of the blade against the walls. Standing in front of him, I attempted to gently wake him up. With no luck, I sighed and was ready to turn around when all of a sudden, Des made a stabbing motion towards my left side. If I had not reacted quicker, my waist would have looked worse._

_The blade sliced through my shirt, scratching at the skin underneath, drawing out crimson droplets. I winced, instantly clutching my side to prevent any more blood from leaking out, and carefully walked to our makeshift bathroom. The bowl in the centre already had some water in it, which was odd considering what time it was._

_After washing the wound, I searched the bathroom looking for a first aid kit that would be lying around. After some time groping in the darkness for the kit, my hands ran over a miniature box, which upon opening it had some wrapping bandages. I covered the wound, cautiously winding it around my waist, making sure I covered it thoroughly._

_I walked from the bathroom to the hallway where I last saw Des. Not seeing anything suspicious, I continued the trek back to my sleeping bag where I fell into a deep slumber._

The sight of Desmond moving drew my attention back, as he started to sit up with his hand on his head and opened his eyes slowly.

"Desmond, are you okay?" Rebecca asked. Shaun didn't say a word.

"At least voice some concern, you fuckin' moron!" I slapped Shaun on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to care." Shaun smiled and shrugged.

"If we make it out of this predicament alive, I will _so_ kill you." Glaring, I pushed him away, making him stumble slightly.

Turning back, Desmond attempted to stand up. Rebecca ran to his side and struggled to help him stay balanced.

"Help?" She looked at me for a moment.

I walked over, not speaking, and threw one of his arms around my shoulders to support him. In turn, Desmond pushed both of us away gently.

" _I'm fine. Don't help me_." Desmond said, in a deeper voice.

' _Was that Arabic_? 'I thought, mouth agape.

"Should I be concerned, Becca?" I looked over at Rebecca, who stood slightly wide-eyed.

"Becca?" I repeated in a higher tone.

"Stay back guys, I think Altaïr has come to visit."

"Who's Altaïr?" I questioned the group.

No one said anything, as Desmond stood straight, glancing at Becca and Shaun. Then he averted his eyes to me, hesitating slightly as Shaun and Becca raced around the cave wondering what to do. I locked eyes with him, wondering why he looked hesitant, but quickly pushed the thought aside as Becca came running back to Desmond's side.

"William, come over here. You need to help me and Shaun." Rebecca demanded, motioning with her hand. Shaun swiftly walked to her side, followed closely by William.

"What about me?" I asked.

Shaun glared at me, so I threw my hands up in surrender and slowly wandered back to the computers.


End file.
